The Keyring Murders
by MissTreason
Summary: I wanted to write a horror for once so...... here it is! Um..... this story is about a murder and the search for the killer....... sorry this is a sucky summary but the story is better... I hope.
1. Prologue

Treason: Hello there!! Here is another fic!!!!!!........ I hope its not too bad but I'm really not the best at writing.... But never mind that on with the fic!!!!!!

* * *

It was cold. The darkness of the night held the small outbuilding in its ice grip, the silvery moonlight entering through the broken windows, lighting up the scene of the murder. There was a scream. A high pitched shriek of fear and pain as the sharp weapon pierced the girls skin, splattering crimson on the colourless walls, the only thing audible now was the cackle of a man who's sanity had long left him, a small chink of metal on concrete as the man dropped a keyring, an all to familiar calling card(1), and footsteps as the scene was abandoned the only thing you could see was the shine of silver disappearing into the shadows and the glimmer of ruby on a blade.

* * *

(1) see if you can guess what film I got this from! (leave your guesses in the review) and if you don't guess then I won't tell till someone does!!

Treason: Thanks for reading!!! R&R please!! If you do then I'll give you (the link to) a picture of Chibi Thief King Bakura and Chibi (Yami) Bakura!!


	2. Detective!

Treason: Ok here is the next chapter, and since no one guessed I'm not telling what the film was!

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! EXEPT MY BLACK HEART AND WHATS LEF OF MY BRAIN.**_

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

There was a groan of a human reluctant to wake up and the rustle of bedding as an arm reached out from the mass of sheets and blindly padded for the alarm clock, eventually finding it and shutting it off.

'ugh..... I feel like hell even though I went to bed early....ish...'

There was another rustle as the man got up from his bed his hair falling to his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes, he shuffled over to his bedroom door, opened it and walked along the corridor to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, piercing emerald eyes, a mass of white hair in a messy style from sleeping and a small almost unnoticeable spot of blood on his cheek. He of course never noticed it.

He turned on the shower and gathered up his clothes, they were not to complicated, quite plain actually, there was a blue and white striped top and a pair of faded jeans (ignoring of course the pair of white boxers with polka dots on). He stepped into the shower. The warm flow of water waking him up, he closed his eyes and missed the slight pink tint in the water, which ran down the drain, as though it was never there.

As he got out of the shower and began to get dressed the phone rang.

'Naturally, who can have a Saturday without being annoyed by a pointless telephone call' he thought bitterly.

He reluctantly walked down the stairs and picked up the phone wincing slightly when he heard who it was.

"Sir!! sir you finallyanswer the phone, I've been ringing for _ages_!"

"Why did you phone Anzu?"

"Ah! I phoned because a body was found up at the abandoned warehouse and the Guv(1) wants you to come down to the site, examine the body and find the murderer!!"

"That's terrible!! But I'm on leave, doctors orders."

"Um... the Guv says that he doesn't give a damn what the doctor says, he just wants you to get here now."

"fine, fine I'll be there...."

"Ok, Bye!"

"bye...."

'Why me?' He thought exasperated. He snatched his jacket and walked out of the door grabbing the keys to his BMW as he went, he then walked back in and took his police ID from the side board.

When he arrived on the scene he was greeted by an Egyptian man with shoulder length sandy-blonde hair and pretty lilac eyes, he was wearing white overalls and a mask which he had taken off and was hanging around his throat.

"Ryou!!" He called as he ran over and hugged him.

"Malik!" Ryou replied hugging him back.

"You here about the body or were you out for a walk?"

"What do you think?"

"My bets are on body."

"Ding, ding, ding, correct answer."

"Aaaah.... well I was just in there taking a look, I must say its not a pretty sight."

"If you don't like the body's why take the job? Anyway tell me what you know so far."

"I like the job. Well she's 6ft 4" and an ex-model, she has blond hair and blue eyes, in her early 20's and is most defiantly a looker. We sent some samples off to the lab and we'll get more information in the coming days."

"Great. Well I'll go tell the Guv I'm here and then it'll be back to work, the joy!"

He walked away from his friend a slight smile on his face, he then ducked under the police tape and walked over to a man who looked as though he was in his late 40's early 50's.

"Where is he? You called him about an-"

He never finished his sentence because a girl with brown hair and blue eyes interrupted him.

"Ryou!!! Your finallyhere!!! See Guv I told you he'd be here quick."

"Ok he's here so Ryou what do you know?"

"Malik gave me a brief summary of what's been found, Tall female, early 20's blonde."

"Good read the brief and get to work!"

* * *

Treason: Finished (for now anyway ^^) Um I know it isn't _that_ long but um.... yeah it's quite hard to rite a lot for this story..... I wrote a similar one for a school essay and the whole thing was only 6 pages so don't get your hopes up. :s

(1) Guv is slang in England for the chief of police but then again many people in London call there friends that also, It our equivalent of "Boi" or "darlin'".


End file.
